<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>simp squad by whereskatie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334322">simp squad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereskatie/pseuds/whereskatie'>whereskatie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Fluff, Hatsune Miku is Whipped, Kagamine Rin is a Little Shit, Miku Keysmashes because it's Cute, Texting, kaito uses capitalization like a good boi, len is dramatic, like...shes SUCH A SIMP for a certain someone, oliver is mentioned, oliver is the 3rd kagamine and thats on periot, texting in lowercase is qUiRkY, they watch cells at work and its wholesome 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereskatie/pseuds/whereskatie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>len creates a group chat with his friends. chaos ensues and miku is a simp.</p><p>warning: lots of swearing!!</p><p>(this was also posted on my wattpad acc @sephorabunny08)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akita Neru/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku/Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. welcome to the simp squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys!! this is my first fic on ao3 and it certainly won't be my last!!</p><p>here's a quick key to help distinguish who's who!</p><p>rin- sexy bitch<br/>len- dramatic bitch<br/>neru- simp #1/simp for len<br/>miku- simp #2/flaming virgin<br/>kaito- furnace</p><p>aight hope you enjoy this wholesome but chaotic story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(len added miku, rin, and neru to a group chat)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>SUP FUCKERS</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>bitch you live one room over</p><p>why are you texting me</p><p>just knock</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>i’m bored and lonely?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neru</b>
</p><p>im free rn</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>there’s your offer dumbass</p><p>go before you blow up my phone</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>stfu u literally have 2 friends</p><p>also be right there babe &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>gross</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>miku</b>
</p><p>hiiii!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>MIKU MY SWEET SUMMER CHILD HELLO HOW ARE YOU</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>you never say nice things to me :(((</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>you’re annoying that’s why</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>miku</b>
</p><p>im good!! just finished an episode of cells at work</p><p>how r u???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>i’m doin ok</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>well i feel BETRAYED</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>stfu dramatic ass</p><p>i don’t even know how neru tolerates you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neru</b>
</p><p>patience</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>am i really that bad??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neru</b>
</p><p>no</p><p>it’s just fun ganging up on you:)</p><p>dw dw i love you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>i love you too</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>cough cough SIMPS cough cough</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neru</b>
</p><p>speaking of simps</p><p>hi miku</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>miku</b>
</p><p>O///O</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>look what you’ve done</p><p>you made the baby flustered</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>wait who is simping for who?</p><p>rin are you still hung up on the bitch who played you and then graduated?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>EW no</p><p>she’s engaged now btw</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>miku</b>
</p><p>sjfhskdhhs engaged?? </p><p>didnt she graduate like last year?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>yep</p><p>mfs heard “ring by spring” and made it a life goal</p><p>it’s her.</p><p>she’s mfs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>miku</b>
</p><p>oof</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>wait so who’s the simp?</p><p>miku?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neru</b>
</p><p>do you not have eyes</p><p>scroll up like 6 messages</p><p>yes it’s miku</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>actually it’s 9 messages</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>haha</p><p>69</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neru</b>
</p><p>shut</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>miku</b>
</p><p>do i need to make some kind of official announcement?</p><p>like</p><p>attention bitches and rin and neru</p><p>im a simp</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>bitches and rin and neru?</p><p>am i bitches?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>miku</b>
</p><p>SORRY THAT WAS MEAN ASHDSHDJSHK</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>never apologize for being mean to len</p><p>also congratulations</p><p>welcome to simp nation</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>so who is it???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neru</b>
</p><p>she’ll say if she wants to say, don’t pressure her</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>miku</b>
</p><p>fuck uhhhhh</p><p>this is weird</p><p>imma dodge the question and be awkward:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>valid! we’re here for ya always:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>miku</b>
</p><p>shfjhskjdhfs &lt;3333</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>can i add more people to the gc</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neru</b>
</p><p>im not opposed</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>oh wait fuck lemme drive over first and THEN add people</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>neru</b>
</p><p>oki lemme prep the snuggies:))</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>you guys wear snuggies together??</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>miku</b>
</p><p>thats so cute!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>use protection</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>len</b>
</p><p>shut</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>anyways</p><p>i wanna give everyone new names in here</p><p>nothing too bad</p><p>might change later who knows</p><p> </p><p>(rin changed her name to sexy bitch)</p><p>(sexy bitch changed neru’s name to simp #1)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #1</b>
</p><p>you’re not wrong rin</p><p> </p><p>(sexy bitch changed miku’s name to simp #2)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>yep</p><p>ig this is the simp squad now?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>sexy bitch</strong>
</p><p>FUCK YEAH</p><p> </p><p>(sexy bitch changed the group chat name to simp squad)</p><p>(sexy bitch changed len’s name to dramatic bitch)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>WOW RIN</p><p>THE AUDACITY</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #1</b>
</p><p>again</p><p>you’re not wrong rin</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>IM NOT THAT DRAMATIC</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>aren’t you driving rn? stop texting and pay attention to the road</p><p>also what’s taking you so long?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>i had to go off campus to get gas</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>and passing it too</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>shut</p><p>gimme 5 minutes and i’ll add more people</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>i should just keep tally for how many times len gets dragged</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>make it a drinking game!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>1. im not of legal drinking age</p><p>2. id be dead on the floor</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>we’re all underage</p><p>don’t die we’d miss you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>sjkhskhfjdh noooo</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #1</b>
</p><p>guys what movie should i watch with len</p><p>we’ve already watched free willy 423468236482 times</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>why do you guys keep watching free willy</p><p>theres literally</p><p>any other movie</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #1</b>
</p><p>we wanted to memorize it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>gross</p><p>at least try to memorize the bee movie or some shit</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>watch cells at work!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>miku stop being cute my heart hurts</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>ok done</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #1</b>
</p><p>nothing changed</p><p>she’s always cute</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>HSDKHKSDHKAA</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #1</b>
</p><p>oh shit len’s here</p><p>i’ll just peruse netflix with him and see what they have</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>bb can you let me in?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #1</b>
</p><p>ok baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>GROSS</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>ok so i gotta add someone</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>ooo add oliver!! hes so cute!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>miku he is the spawn of satan</p><p>plus he’s like 12 so he’d probably spam us with minecraft</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>hes not mean to me TT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rin</b>
</p><p>miku. he. is. the. spawn. of. satan.</p><p>it’s already enough pain having len in this gc</p><p>but having BOTH of my brothers in this chat would kill me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>ok fineeee</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>fuck this shit</p><p>im adding kaito</p><p>he can restore the sanity in this gc</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>oh worm!</p><p> </p><p>(dramatic bitch has added kaito to the group chat)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaito</b>
</p><p>Sup</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>hi welcome</p><p>we’re simping and losing braincells</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaito</b>
</p><p>Who is “dramatic bitch”?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #1</b>
</p><p>that’s len</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaito</b>
</p><p>Accurate</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>WOW BETRAYED AGAIN</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaito</b>
</p><p>That’s rough buddy</p><p>Wait who’s simp #1</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>thats neru</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaito</b>
</p><p>Who are you, simp #2?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #1</b>
</p><p>that’s miku</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaito</b>
</p><p>Oh hai</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>hiiiii</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaito</b>
</p><p>This is weird</p><p>We’re literally next to each other and texting</p><p>So uhhhh</p><p>What did you think of episode 6?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>wait WHAT??</p><p>WHERE ARE YOU GUYS</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>kaitos dorm</p><p>we were watching cells at work together actually</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>TEA TEA TEA</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>there is no tea</p><p>he likes anime</p><p>i like anime</p><p>boom we watch anime together</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>and this has been happening for how long???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaito</b>
</p><p>The anime thing?</p><p>Or us hanging out?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>weve been hanging out since i think the beginning of the semester</p><p>the anime thing uhh last week i think?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #1</b>
</p><p>pics or it didn’t happen</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaito</b>
</p><p>[Insert: 1 Image]</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>ARE YOU GUYS CUDDLING ASDHKSAHDKSAH</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>i was cold</p><p>and kaito is a furnace</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>HDKHAKSHDKASHDKASKDKJAH</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaito</b>
</p><p>Why are you guys freaking out?</p><p>We’ve cuddled before, this isn’t new</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>WAIT WHAT SDBEHSDJWHDHAW</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #1</b>
</p><p>wait</p><p> </p><p>(simp #1 changed kaito’s name to furnace)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #1</b>
</p><p>better</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>furnace</b>
</p><p>Wait who is “sexy bitch”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>the sexy bitch obvi</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>rin</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>she named herself that</p><p>none of us agree with it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>by none of us do you mean you?</p><p>rin is a very sexy bitch</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>MIKU YOU’RE NOT HELPING</p><p>also haha simp</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>nononononono i dont have a crush on rin</p><p>yes i am a simp</p><p>but everything i feel for her is strictly platonic</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>see someone agrees with my name choice</p><p>thank you miku, you are also a sexy bitch</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>NONONO IM NOT</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>furnace</b>
</p><p>SHE DOES THIS WITH YOU TOO RIN??</p><p>SHE NEVER ACCEPTS MY COMPLIMENTS EITHER</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>:))))</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>don’t “:))))” us</p><p>accept that you are a sexy bitch</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>no:)</p><p>gimme time and maybe i will</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>so kaito</p><p>you and miku, huh?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>furnace</b>
</p><p>Wdym Len?</p><p>We cuddle and watch anime</p><p>Sometimes we get dinner</p><p>And some other stuff</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>what other stuff?</p><p>MIKU DO YOU HAVE DICK APPOINTMENTS WITH KAITO???</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp #2</b>
</p><p>ASHDAKJSH NO</p><p> </p><p>(simp #1 changed simp #2’s name to flaming virgin)</p><p>(simp #1 changed her name to simp for len)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>flaming virgin</b>
</p><p>thank you neru for stating the obvious</p><p>on both statements</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp for len</b>
</p><p>any time :)))</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>so if miku and kaito aren’t fucking</p><p>then what is “other stuff”?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>flaming virgin</b>
</p><p>ice skating</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>furnace</b>
</p><p>Taking nice walks</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>god that’s too wholesome, y’all’re Whipped™</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp for len</b>
</p><p>i bet you guys held hands while ice skating</p><p>did you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>flaming virgin</b>
</p><p>yes...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>furnace</b>
</p><p>I have no coordination</p><p>Miku skates like an Olympic pro</p><p>We held hands so I didn’t die.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>cute</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simp for len</b>
</p><p>babe</p><p>we still need to pick out a movie</p><p>the council said no free willy btw</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dramatic bitch</b>
</p><p>fine</p><p>we’re memorizing the bee movie</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>THAT’S WHAT I SAID EARLIER</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>flaming virgin</b>
</p><p>sdkhfjksd</p><p>kaito wanna watch ep7 and then get dinner?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>furnace</b>
</p><p>Sure!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>y’all cute as fuck</p><p>makin me look hella single</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>flaming virgin</b>
</p><p>im single too</p><p>you dont see me dating anyone</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>literally everything you two do says otherwise</p><p>simps</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>flaming virgin</b>
</p><p>sdjskjdksj</p><p>i am simp #2 after all so</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>furnace</b>
</p><p>Miku do you want more popcorn?</p><p>Also simp #3 here</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>flaming virgin</b>
</p><p>yes please!! thanku bub</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sexy bitch</b>
</p><p>gross</p><p>i’m gonna go scream into the void now, bye</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>flaming virgin</b>
</p><p>baiiii</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks so much for reading!!</p><p>chapter 2 will be up soon! it won't be in group chat format but it will still have some cutesy shit!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you can stay as long as you want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MIKU AND KAITO WATCH CELLS AT WORK AND IT'S REALLY CUTE</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi again!!<br/>my heart did lil flippy flips writing this part cuz they're just so gosh darn cute together!!<br/>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     “One big bowl of popcorn, m’lady,” Kaito said, carrying the big bowl into his room from the dorm kitchen. Miku was waiting on his bed, her head poking out from the blanket she was wrapped in. “I’m sorry, I only see a floating head. Where’s Miku?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m right here, dummy!” Miku joked, releasing herself from the blanket, hopping off the bed, and running up to Kaito. She looked up at him with innocent puppy-dog eyes, secretly hoping for just one more hug. Kaito seemed to read her mind, so he put down the popcorn bowl on his desk and wrapped his arms around her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     It was nice every time she got to hug him. She wasn’t lying when she said he was a furnace. Kaito gave off a lot of body heat, but the warmest part of him by far was his heart. His presence was comforting, giving her a sense of safety every time they were together. She wanted to stay like this for a long time. However, that episode wasn’t going to watch itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Kaito-” Miku muffled into his chest. “The episode.” She looked up at him, grabbed the </span>
  <span>popcorn, and darted back to his bed. Kaito rolled his eyes and joined her on the bed, instantly taking her into his arms again. She pulled the blanket over both of them before pressing play on the remote and letting the episode run its course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Neither one of them could fully concentrate on the episode. What happened in the group chat was still lingering in their minds. Yes, they hung out often. Yes, they watched anime and cuddled together. Yes, they ate dinner together and went ice skating and went on walks. But what did it mean to each other? Miku caught feelings for him early on into the semester. She didn’t know if Kaito felt the same way, or if he wanted to go farther than just cuddling and watching anime with her. They weren’t dating, but they weren’t just friends either. The thoughts clouded up her mind until she couldn’t watch any more of the episode, so she reached for the remote and hit pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Is everything okay?” Kaito sat up and looked her dead in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I got too distracted to watch the rest of the episode.” She scooted into his arms again. “Wanna stay here though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You can stay as long as you want, love.” Kaito said, running his fingers through her hair before pressing a small kiss to the top of her head. “What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Just a few thoughts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’m conflicted about whatever happened in the group chat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “What specifically?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Everyone’s reactions to everything we do.” Miku said. “I mean, we hang out, like, almost every day, we go out for dinner together, and we cuddle all the time. I don’t know what any of this means to you, or if it means anything to you at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I wouldn’t have done any of this if it didn’t mean something.” Kaito continued running his fingers through her hair. “You’re very important to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You’re very important to me too, Kaito.” Miku shimmied out of his arms and locked eyes with him. “It’s just- I don’t know if it means the same thing to you as it does to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I don’t know if you feel the same way, but I have a massive crush on you and I just wanted to know if I was misinterpreting all of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Kaito took one of her hands and interlaced their fingers together, his thumb softly brushing against hers. “Trust me, you weren’t misinterpreting anything. I have a pretty big crush on you too.” Miku looked up at him as he flashed a sweet smile at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “So what does this mean for us? What’s next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “What’s next? Uh, I’d love to go on a date with you, if that’s okay. Also, how far do you want to go, in terms of us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “A date is totally okay with me! And if it’s okay with you, I want to take it slow, but I’d like to give...us...a go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Like a relationship?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes. If that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “That’s definitely okay with me. I’d love that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “So can I call you my boyfriend now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Absolutely.” Kaito opened his arms, leaving Miku to crawl into his space again. They huddled under the blanket together, finally with all questions answered and mind cleared. “Wanna get dinner in a bit? Maybe order in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Ordering in sounds nice. Wanna stay here for a bit longer though. I’m cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You can stay as long as you want, love.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading!!<br/>who knows, part 3 might happen...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u so much for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>